


Countdown to New Years: Who Are You Doing New Years Eve

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Come for me at midnight, Coworkers to lovers, Fuck me into next year, Gen, SFX Heavy, Short, Snippet, shitpost, storage closet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Kudos: 4





	Countdown to New Years: Who Are You Doing New Years Eve

[A4A] Countdown to New Years: Who Are You Doing New Years Eve [Shitpost] [Snippet] [SFX heavy] [Short] [Storage closet sex] [Coworkers to lovers] [Come for me at Midnight] [Fuck me into next year]

Blame u/totallynotnatalie.

We all deserve a good start to the new year, don't we?

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

**[Suggested SFX]**

_(audio cues)_

\--

_(there is no preamble, we start mid-fuck)_

_(improvise sex, include these lines)_

Oh god you feel so good. 

Shhh, you gotta keep your moans down or else everyone will hear you. 

I know everyone’s drunk but do you really wanna be the ones who fucked in the storage closet at the New Years Party?

Yeah me neither. 

Fuck yes, buck your hips like that against me. 

You feel so good. 

Kiss me.

_(kissing)_

Are you close?

Fuck me too. 

Come on, keep going. 

Fuck, you’re so hot.

This is so sexy.

**[sound of alarm]**

Oh shit, it’s 11:59.

I wasn’t even watching the time.

Well we got our kissing out of the way. And then some. 

Fuck you feel so good.

No, I don’t want to stop.

Keep going, keep going baby. 

Come on, come on, fuck me into next year. 

Yes that’s right, just like that. 

You gonna come?

Come with me, come with me in:

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

**[“Happy New Year” from outside]**

Oh fuck I’m coming, I’m coming. 

Fuck babe, that was so hot. 

Oh look, it’s midnight. 

Come here. 

_(Kiss)_

Happy New Year

**[“Auld Lang Syne” plays and fades out]**


End file.
